


Dance With Me

by Honeyflarethedragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M, smol cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyflarethedragon/pseuds/Honeyflarethedragon
Summary: Basically Itacest with dancing maybe other pairs





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people I'm not a strong writer i posted this on wattpad. I'm also changing character's backstory(sorry Vietnam) and their personality and Vietnam has magic(unlike England's black magic) her magic cannot clash with England's or just she can't undo his spells.

"LEI-LANI'S MINE!" Was how the meeting started when the Nations thought it would be wise to show off the fact that their music and the dancing with it is better thab the rest of the worlds by Lei-Lani "helping" them. It pretty boring though until Lei-Lani or formerly Northern Vietnam now just Vietnam had sang a gentle melody to match her former owner's soft guitar songs and had every Nation captivated under their performance.  
China let out a hiss of anger and jumped in the fight so he could hit every stupid nation that is claiming his precious sister is theirs. Lei-Lani stared at the fighting crowd before eying Spain. Spain quickly got the message grabbed Lei-Lani's hand.  
"Fine" Lei-Lani said smoothly "Then prove it your worth my time maybe match my pace if you can." Spain and Lei-Lani twirled around the room matching the fast tempo music playing out of Spain's phone.  
Romano felt his foot tapping like they were going to dance too. He look around and saw Veneziano a small smirk dotted his lips and he spun up,gently taking his brother's hand in his own and twirled him.  
"Fratello!" Veneziano squeaked as he himself is not a good dancer. Roma placed a soft kiss on Veneziano's cheek to calm him. "Just follow me ok." Romano whispered. Veneziano nods and as they dance the time seemed to slow down, everything else became nothing just the two of them. They didn't even realize that everyone was looking at them or that Spain and Lei-Lani had stopped. Only when the music stopped they themselves stopped. As soon as they stopped everyone started cheering and clapping. Veneziano smiled and bury his face in Romano's chest "That was fun fratello let's do it again someday" Veneziano murmured. Romano smiled and placed his head on top of brother's head.  
"ROMA DUDE YOU SHOULD OF HAVE DANCE FOR ME YEARS AGO!" America yelled.  
Romano only glared and him and flipped him off then mouth the words "f*ck off b*stard.'


End file.
